Staffel 1
thumb|200px|DVD-Box der ersten Staffel Die erste Staffel des Pokémon-Animes startete im Herbst 1999 in Deutschland, nachdem die Staffel in Japan bereits 1997 ausgestrahlt wurde. Es gibt achtzig Folgen, von denen drei in Deutschland nicht zu sehen sind. Nach der Erstausstrahlung wurde die Staffel auf RTL2 noch einige Male wiederhohlt. Im Moment wird sie nicht gesendet. Die erste Staffel ist mit ihren 81 Folgen die umfangreichste Staffel des Animes. Sie handelt von Ashs erster Reise durch die Region Kanto. Wichtigste Ereignisse Gefangene Pokémon : Entwicklungen : Freigelassene Pokémon : Arenakämpfe : Hauptcharaktere Ash Ketchum reiste zusammen mit seinem Pikachu, Misty und Rocko durch die Kanto-Region. Sie werden von ihren Feiden Team Rocket verfolgt. Charaktere, wie Professor Eich, Schwester Joy und Officer Rocky tauchen regelmäßig auf. Liste der EpisodenStaffel 1 !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 001 |Pika-Pikachu |Pokémon - I Choose You! |align="center"| ポケモン! きみにきめた! Pokémon! Kimi ni Kimeta! | *Ash erhält Pikachu *Ash trifft auf Misty *Erreichen von Vertania City |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 002 |In letzter Minute |Pokémon Emergency! |align="center"| たいけつ！ポケモンセンター！ Taiketsu! Pokémon Sentā! | *Debüts: **Team Rocket, Officer Rocky, Schwester Joy *Ash trifft auf Raupy |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 003 |Ash im Jagdfieber |Ash catches a Pokémon |align="center"| ポケモン ゲットだぜ！ Pokémon Getto da ze! | *Ash fängt Raupy *Ashs Raupy entwickelt sich zu Safcon *Ash fängt Tauboga |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 004 |Die Herausforderung |Challenge of the Samurai |align="center"| サムライしょうねんのちょうせん！ Samurai shōnen no chōsen! | *Ashs Safcon entwickelt sich zu Smettbo *Misty und Ash erreichen Marmoria City |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 005 |Showdown in Marmoria City |Showdown in Pewter City |align="center"| ニビジムのたたかい！ Nibi Jimu no tatakai! | *Rockos erster Auftritt *Rocko schließt sich Ash und Misty an *Ash verliert zum ersten Mal *Ash gewinnt den Felsorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 006 |Piepi und der mysteriöse Mondstein |Clefairy and the Moon Stone |align="center"| ピッピとつきのいし Pippi to tsuki no ishi | *Rocko fängt ein Zubat |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 007 |Bezaubernde Schwestern |The Water Flowers of Cerulean City |align="center"| ハナダシティのすいちゅうか Hanada Shiti no suichūka | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Azuria City *Ash gewinnt den Quellorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 008 |Harte Schale - Weicher Kern |Road to the Pokémon League |align="center"| ポケモンリーグへのみち Pokémon Rīgu e no michi | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 009 |Übung macht den Meister |The School of Hard Knocks |align="center"| ポケモンひっしょうマニュアル Pokémon Hisshō Manyuaru | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 010 |Bisasam und das versteckte Idyll |Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village |align="center"| かくれざとのフシギダネ Kakure zato no Fushigidane | *Ash fängt ein Bisasam |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 011 |Glumanda - Ein Pokémon in Nöten Idyll |Charmander the Stray Pokémon |align="center"| はぐれポケモン・ヒトカゲ Hagure Pokémon - Hitokage | *Ash fängt ein Glumanda |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 012 |Die Schiggy-Meute |Here Comes the Squirtle Squad |align="center"| ゼニガメぐんだんとうじょう！ Zenigame-gundan tōjō! | *Ash fängt ein Schiggy |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 013 |Der geheimnisvolle Leuchtturm |Mystery at the Lighthouse |align="center"| マサキのとうだい Masaki no tōdai | *Ash fängt ein Krabby *Ashs Krabby wird zu Prof. Eich gesandt. *Ash trifft Bill |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 014 |Vorsicht Hochspannung! |Electric Shock Showdown |align="center"| でんげきたいけつ！クチバジム Dengeki taiketsu! Kuchiba Jimu | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Orania City *Ash gewinnt den Donnerorden *Ashs Pikachu weigert sich zu entwickeln |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 015 |An Bord der M.S. Anne |Battle Aboard the St. Anne |align="center"| サントアンヌごうのたたかい! Santo Annu gō no tatakai! | *Ash tauscht sein Smettbo gegen ein Rattikarl *Ash macht den Tausch rückgängig *Giovannis erster Auftritt *Die M.S. Anne sinkt |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 016 |Das Schiffswrack |Pokémon Shipwreck |align="center"| ポケモンひょうりゅうき Pokémon hyoryūki | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 017 |Insel der Giganten |Island of the Giant Pokémon |align="center"| きょだいポケモンのしま!? Kyodai Pokémon no shima!? | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Porta Vista |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 018 |(nicht gesendet) |Beauty and the Beach |align="center"| アオプルコのきゅうじつ Aopuruko no kyūjitsu | *Ash gewinnt den Wettbewerb der Schönheiten und Pokémon-Kostüme |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 019 |Tentacha & Tentoxa |Tentacool & Tentacruel |align="center"| メノクラゲドククラゲ Menokurage Dokukurage | *Misty erhält ein Seeper *Ash, Misty und Rocko verlassen Porta Vista |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 020 |Die verlorene Seele |The Ghost of Maiden's Peak |align="center"| ゆうれいポケモンとなつまつり Yūrei Pokémon to Natsumatsuri | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Maiden's Peak |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 021 |Bye-bye Smettbo |Bye Bye Butterfree |align="center"| バイバイバタフリー Bai Bai Batafurī | *Ash lässt Smettbo frei |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 022 |Abra und das Psychoduell |Abra and the Psychic Showdown |align="center"| ケーシィ！ちょうのうりょくたいけつ！ Kēshī! Chōnōryoku taiketsu! | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Saffronia City *Ash verliert in der Arena gegen Sabrina *Brechen nach Lavandia auf |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 023 |Der Terror-Turm |The Tower of Terror |align="center"| ポケモンタワーでゲットだぜ! Pokémon Tawā de Getto daze! | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Lavandia *Ash fängt ein Alpollo |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 024 |Alpollo vs. Kadabra |Haunter versus Kadabra |align="center"| ゴーストVSエスパー！ Gōsuto VS Esupā! | *Ash gewinnt den Sumpforden *Ash schenkt Sabrina Alpollo |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 025 |Rasaff dreht durch |Primeape Goes Bananas |align="center"| おこらないでねオコリザル Okoranai de ne Okorizaru! | *Ash fängt ein Rasaff |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 026 |Im Reich der Düfte |Pokémon Scent-sation! |align="center"| エリカとクサイハナ Erika to Kusaihana | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen Prismania City *Ash gewinnt den Farborden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 027 |Hypnos Nickerchen |Hypno's Naptime |align="center"| スリーパーとポケモンがえり！？ Surīpā to Pokémon gaeri!? | *Misty fängt ein Enton |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 028 |Modezeit - Eitelkeit |Pokémon Fashion Flash |align="center"| ロコン！ブリーダーたいけつ！ Rokon! Burīdā taiketsu | *Rocko erhält ein Vulpix |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 029 |Hart aber fair |The Punchy Pokémon |align="center"| かくとうポケモン！だいバトル！ Kakutō Pokémon! Dai Batoru! | *Ash gibt sein Rasaff ins Training |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 030 |Drohende Gefahr |Sparks Fly for Magnemite |align="center"| コイルはでんきネズミのユメをみるか!? Koiru wa denki Nezumi no Yume o miru ka!? | *Ash fängt ein Sleimok *Ashs Sleimok wird zu Prof. Eich gesandt |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 031 |Das Digda-Problem |Dig Those Diglett! |align="center"| ディグダがいっぱい！ Diguda ga Ippai! | *Jessies Rettan entwickelt sich zu Arbok *James' Smogon entwickelt sich zu Smogmog |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 032 |Die Arena der Ninjas |The Ninja Poké-Showdown |align="center"| セキチクにんじゃたいけつ！ Sekichiku ninja taiketsu! | *Ash gewinnt den Seelenorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 033 |Das Pokémon-Rennen |The Flame Pokémon-athon! |align="center"| ほのおのポケモンだいレース！ Honō no Pokémon dai Rēsu! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 034 |Kangama Kid |The Kangaskhan Kid |align="center"| ガルーラのこもりうた Garūra no komori uta | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 035 |(nicht gesendet) |(nicht gesendet) |align="center"| ミニリュウのでんせつ Miniryū no densetsu | *Ash fängt 30 Tauros |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 036 |Die Fahrrad-Gang |The Bridge Bike Gang |align="center"| あらしのサイクリングロード Arashi no Saikuringu Rōdo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 037 |Die mysteriöse Villa |Ditto's Mysterious Mansion |align="center"| メタモンとものまねむすめ Metamon to Monomane musume | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 038 |(nicht gesendet) |(nicht gesendet) |align="center"| でんおうせんしポリゴン Dennōsenshi Porygon | *Ash, Misty und Rocko reparieren das Pokémon-Transport-System |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 039 |Pikachus Abschied |Pikachu's Goodbye |align="center"| ピカチュウのもり Pikachū no mori | *Ash lässt Pikachu frei *Pikachu kehrt zu Ash zurück |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 040 |Die ungleichen Brüder |The Battling Eevee Brothers |align="center"| イーブイ４きょうだい Ībui Shi kyōdai | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 041 |Relaxo im Tiefschlaf |Wake up! Snorlax! |align="center"| おきろ！カビゴン！ Okiro! Kabigon! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 042 |Duell in Dark City |Showdown at Dark City |align="center"|たいけつ！ポケモンジム！ Taiketsu! Pokémon Jimu! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 043 |Angriff der Kokoweis Squad |March of the Exeggutor Squad |align="center" |ナッシーぐんだんだいこうしん！ Nasshī gundan daikōshin! | *Ashs Glumanda entwickelt sich in Glutexo |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 044 |Die Paras Problematik |The Problem with Paras |align="center" |パラスとパラセクト Parasu to Parasekuto | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 045 |Pummeluffs Song |The Song of Jigglypuff |align="center" |うたって！プリン！ Utatte! Purin! | *Pummeluffs Debüt |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 046 |Angreifer der Urzeit |Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon |align="center" |ふっかつ!?かせきポケモン！ Fukkatsu!? Kaseki Pokémon! | *Ashs Glutexo entwickelt sich zu Glurak *Ash findet ein Togepi-Ei |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 047 |Operation Chaneira |A Chansey Operation |align="center" |ラッキーのカルテ Rakkī no Karute | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 048 |Verliebt, Verlobt, Verheiratet |Holy Matrimony! |align="center" |ガーディとコジロウ Gādi to Kojirō | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 049 |Der Trickbetrüger |So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd |align="center" | カモネギのカモ Kamonegi no Kamo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 050 |Kampf um Togepi |Who Gets to Keep Togepi? |align="center" |トゲピーはだれのもの!? Togepī wa dare no mono!? | *Togepi schlüpft aus dem Ei *Togepi entscheidet sich dazu, Mistys Pokémon zu sein |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 051 |Der mysteriöse Garten |Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden |align="center"|フシギダネのふしぎのはなぞの Fushigidane no fushigi na hanazono | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 052 |Das Prinzessinnenfest |Princess Versus Princess |align="center" |げきとう！ポケモンひなまつり Gekitō! Pokémon Hinamatsuri | *Jessie fängt ein Schlurp |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 053 |Katzengejammer und Heldengeschichten |The Purr-fect Hero |align="center" |こどものひだよぜんいんしゅうごう Kodomo no hi da yo! Zenin shūgō! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 054 |Die Fukano-Akte |The Case of the K-9 Capers |align="center" |けいさつけんガーディ Keisatsuken Gādi | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 055 |Pokémon Paparazzi |Pokémon Paparazzi |align="center" |シャッターチャンスはピカチュウ Shattā chansu wa Pikachū | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 056 |Die Feuerprobe |The Ultimate Test |align="center" |ポケモンけんていしけん!? Pokémon kentei shiken!? | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 057 |Butch und Cassidy |The Breeding Center Secret |align="center" |そだてやのひみつ！ Sodateya-san no himitsu! | *Debüts: **Butch und Cassidy **James' Ultrigaria *James' Ultrigaria entwickelt sich zu Sarzenia |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 058 |Der Rätselmeister |Riddle Me This |align="center" |もえろ！グレンジム！ Moero! Guren Jimu! | *Ash, Misty und Rocko erreichen die Zinnoberinsel *Ash fordert Pyro heraus |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 059 |Panik im Vulkan |Volcanic Panic |align="center" |けっせん！グレンジム！ Kessen! Guren Jimu! | *Ash gewinnt den Vulkanorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 060 |Turtoks Tiefschlafdrama |Beach Blank-Out Blastoise |align="center" |カメックスのしま Kamekkusu no shima | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 061 |Bezaubernde Meerjungfrau |The Misty Mermaid |align="center" |ハナダジム！すいちゅうのたたかい！ Hanada Jimu! Suichu no tatakai! | *Misty lässt ihr Seeper und ihr Starmie in der Azuria-Arena |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 062 |Die Piepi Legende |Clefairy Tales |align="center" |ピッピVSプリン Pippi VS Purin | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 063 |Der Kampf um den Erdorden |The Battle of the Badge |align="center" |トキワジム！さいごのバッジ！ Tokiwa Jimu! Saigo no Bajji! | *Ash gewinnt den Erdorden |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 064 |Vertauschte Rollen |It's Mr. Mime Time |align="center" |ポケモンサーカスのバリヤード Pokémon sākasu no Bariyādo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 065 |Ewige Rivalen |Showdown at the Po-ké Corral |align="center" |ライバルたいけつ！オーキドけんきゅうじょ Raibaru taiketsu! Ōkido kenkyūjo | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 066 |Rätselhafte Entwicklung |The Evolution Solution |align="center" |ヤドンがヤドランになるとき Yadon ga Yadoran ni naru toki | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 067 |Die große Welle |The Pi-Kahuna |align="center" |なみのりピカチュウのでんせつ Naminori Pikachū no densetsu | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 068 |Terror im Treibhaus |Make Room for Gloom |align="center"|しょくぶつえんのクサイハナ Shokubutsuen no Kusaihana | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 069 |...und Action! |Lights, Camera, Quack-tion |align="center" | ポケモン・ザ・ムービー！ Pokémon za Mūbī! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 070 |Mauzi in Hollywood |Go West Young Meowth |align="center"| ニャースのあいうえお Nyāsu no A-I-U-E-O | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 071 |Groß, Größer, Onix |To Master the Onixpected |align="center" |してんのうシバとうじょう！ Shitennō Shiba tōjō! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 072 |Die rätselhafte Tempelruine |The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis |align="center" |げきとつ！ちょうこだいポケモン Gekitō! Chō kodai Pokémon | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 073 |Böse bis auf die Knochen |Bad to the Bone |align="center" |ガラガラのホネこんぼう Garagara no Hone konbō | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 074 |Im Zeichen der Flamme |All Fired Up |align="center" |ファイヤー！ポケモンリーグかいかいしき！ Faiyā! Pokémon Rīgu kaikaishiki! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 075 |Ring frei zu Runde 1 |Round One - Begin! |align="center" |ポケモンリーグかいまく！みずのフィールド！ Pokémon Rīgu kaimaku! Mizu no Fīrudo! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 076 |Feuer und Eis |Fire and Ice |align="center" |こおりのフィールド！ほのおのたたかい！ Kōri no Fīrudo! Honō no tatakai! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 077 |Hopp oder Top - Die Runde 4 |The Fourth Round Rumble |align="center" |くさのフィールド！いがいなきょうてき！ Kusa no Fīrudo! Igai na kyōteki! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 078 |Echte Freundschaft |A Friend In Deed |align="center" |ライバルとうじょう！ Raibaru tōjō! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 079 |Möge der Bessere gewinnen |Friend or Foe Alike |align="center" |セキエイスタジアム！VSヒロシ！ Sekiei Sutajiamu! VS Hiroshi! | |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 080 |Das Versprechen |Friends to the End |align="center" |ポケモンリーグ！さいごのたたかい！ Pokémon Rīgu! Saigo no tatakai! | *Ash verliert gegen Richie und scheidet aus |- !bgcolor="#87CEFF" |EP 081 |Panik-Party |Pallet Party Panic |align="center" |マサラタウン！あらたなるたびだち Masara Taun! Arata-naru tabidachi | *Ash Tauboga entwickelt sich zu Tauboss *Ash lässt Tauboss frei |} Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Liste en:Pokémon: Indigo League